Biscuits Always Taste Better with Doom
by Zekk
Summary: Zim and Gir. Gir and Zim. Stuff happens. You'll read it. Maybe like it - maybe not. Only time will tell... Ooo.


A world full of people wanting a meer glimpse of an extra-terrestrial... yet the young alien was still concealed to public notice. Of course, there was Dib. The only being to realize Zim's inhuman origin, and to make matters worse, the boy was only around evelen years in age.  
  
Even with others ignoring his existence, Zim still felt as if he was being stalked. As if humans were everywhere; trying to reveal him and use him to their advantage.  
  
The Irken sighed.  
  
Gir, unsurprisingly, came bounding in from the "human home" level of Zim's base. "SPOOOKY!"  
  
Zim sighed once more, closing his eyes for a moment. Gir wasn't helping the anxiety.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" The SIR placed a lollipop in his mouth, drooling as he sucked it.  
  
"Eh..." He looked at Gir as he spoke. "Nothing, Gir. I'm just... tired."  
  
"THIS IS TOAST FLAVORED!!" The robot, now content, skipped merrily around.  
  
"Terrific....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zim wasn't in the mood to go to skool. Seeing Dib again would send him over the edge. He called in, telling that he was sick, and headed towards the lab.  
  
"HI!" Gir waved to his master as he sat in front of the television set.  
  
"Hello..." The alien scowled at the Scary Monkey who was adorning the TV. "Gir. I'm going to the lab, alright? Just watch everything and don't screw everything up. Okay?"  
  
The SIR's eyes fixated on the screen, he replied "Okie dokie."  
  
"Great." With caution from trusting the dim-witted robot, he proceeded to the lab.  
  
Impressive that the underground workspace was so massive, and that it was unnoticed. There were objects in there that even Zim didn't know what they were. But, he was certain he would need them... sooner or later.  
  
Slouching in one of many chairs, he decided to transmit to the Tallest. He was sure they would be pleased to see him.  
  
***In the Massive***  
  
"Recieving Transmission from Earth."  
  
"Aggggh." Red seemed agitated as he glanced the monitor.  
  
Zim was enthusiastic about his message, and it was obvious to view that fact. "Hello my leaders! Everything is going perfect! Well... there is Dib... little fucktart... I want to...--"  
  
"What was that?" Red cocked an imaginary eyebrow.  
  
Zim laughed slightly. "Oh, nothing."  
  
Purple stood from the table he sat at. "Zim, you know that everyone else has already had a successful conquest, or at least very close to having so."  
  
"Eh? They have?" Worried, Zim watched the Tallest.  
  
"Yeah... but, well... we gotta go. Bye!"  
  
Static, then a black monitor screen. Zim felt panic.  
  
Calming down, he told himself "Nothing to worry about. I can capture this planet any time I want. I'm just waiting for the correct time."  
  
He trudged back up to the home level, to find Gir watching a Bloaty's commercial.  
  
"Can we get some pizza?!" He shrieked as Zim sat next to him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. I said so. End of discussion."  
  
"Ehhh... but, I want pizza."  
  
The adorable robot sniffed as tears formed. Zim tried to ignore him, but it was difficult.  
  
"Uh... er... fine. I'll let you have your pizza. Just keep it away from me."  
  
"YAY!" Gir hugged the Irken tightly. "PIZZA!"  
  
"Gah! Get off of me!" Zim pried the SIR off.  
  
"'kay..." Grabbing the phone, the robot dialed the number to Bloaty's Pizza Hog.  
  
The pizza was on it's way - the anticipation can only build higher as Gir anxiously awaits!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Author Note: Just to let you know, it's only 7:16 in the morning. While I am writing this, I appear to be on a crack addiction. I'm not certain if this is true, it is unknown to my knowledge if someone is slipping something into my food. All I know is that I am a deranged psychotic freak. This little fanfic hasn't any real purpose. Hell, I doubt I'll even have any reviews! Damn, I'm such a loser. ENJOY! No, seriously, ENJOY it. I command you. Hey! Don't look away from me! Do as I say... Earth larva... Bwuhahaha. More boring "chapters" coming soon. When I feel like writing them.] 


End file.
